clubpenguinpartyunrealpartysfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Macguy1
Macguy1,We like your fame style Hey there! We're excited to have Club Penguin Party(Unreal Partys) Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing,Macguy1 -- Sarah Manley Hey Macguy! Im the vice creator of this wiki, right? Bopper31415 00:14, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 On sansees page, I asked if I could be the vice leader. Not her. Bopper31415 01:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Hi macguy1 I read your post-Your putting me in charge!?!? COOOOOOOOOOOOL PrincessPeachfan23 01:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Please dont swear.Bopper31415 01:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 FALL FAIR IS AWSOME!!!!! Bopper31415 00:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 is The King of Everything!!! Vandals,if you want to vandlise a page,vandlise a USER who is COMPLETE evil MACGUY GO MACGUY! WE RULE THE LAND OF MACGUYS! 01:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Macguy, we cant let Plush edit the rules. Remember the reason this wiki was started? FREEDOM!!! Bopper31415 02:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Can Destroy Anything Macguy, Marvel Mutant is my friend. DO NOT THREATEN THE FRIEND OF THE MYSTICAL BOPPER! Bopper31415 23:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Hey macguy! Leave me be! And so what if i`m a admin! you know WHY? cause i`m Boppers BEST FRIEND! Marvel Mutant 00:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Marvel Mutant LOOK MACGUY, MARVEL MUTANT IS A GOOD WRITER! I REALLY THINK IN THAT MESSAGE YOU WERE MEAN TO HIM! Rules-ONE OF THE RULES IS BE FRIENDLY! Bopper31415 00:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Meet me on chat. Bopper31415 00:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 is stern Hay, Mac guy! I forgive you. Also could you do me a favor? Could you add me as the 3rd in command of this place? thanks! I should meet you on clup penguin sometime, my penguin name is Sparky31415. P.S- sometime maybe you can help me and the asgardian army fend of frost giants! Yo! Macguy! thanks for the message I will be vandalizing princess peach`s page somemore. So be sure to check it out! Marvel Mutant 01:29, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Marvel Mutant MACGUY! REMOVE THE VANDALISIM FROM THE FRONT PAGE! AND DONT WHITEWASH THIS!!!!!!!!!! Bopper31415 11:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC)BOPPER31415 Meet me on chat. (only if your reading this on october the 6th) Bopper31415 01:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 needs to meet Macguy1 on chat Seriously-MEET ME NOW ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bopper31415 01:56, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 hey,i saw you on the Phineas and Ferb chat bar....Nice heh heh.....NOW I WILL SET FIRE TO THE SUN!!! My name is doof and youl do what i say WOOP WOOP! 02:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- MACGUY!!! NO PHENIAS AND FERB! meet me on chat!!! Bopper31415 11:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 No. Pepole cant get Admin that easy. Meet me on chat. Bopper31415 23:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Really meet me on chat Bopper31415 23:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Comon Macguy stay. You dont realize what your doing. Bopper31415 01:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 W What do you want. Ill give it to you. I DO NOT WANT THE REASPONSIBILITY! Well, good luck on your new wiki. Im confused. Didnt you quit the wiki? Bopper31415 23:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 is confused Meet me on chat. Bopper31415 23:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Im back from my computer ban! also, I deleted the gallery page because: 1. Its spelled like Gallery, not Galery. 2. Theres already a Funny Pictures page. Sounds like you just dont appreciate that. 3. We have blogs you know. I am sorry as I understand your pain of it (and others) being removed, but dude, we gotta keep the wiki clean. Bopper31415 00:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 is flustered Hi Macguy1 CHOWDER2000 (talk) 00:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye I am leaving the wiki. Read my most recent blog post for more info. Bopper31415 17:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Chat. Now. GO TO CHAT. See ya on Poptropica wiki! AC20 17:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 However, ill still go to the parties. Stop sticking the "this party no longer exists" tags on pages. Bopper31415 17:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Dont make anyone a vice president. I want to be remembered. Bopper31415 17:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Technically, if there's a page about the party, that means the party is done. Bopper31415 17:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 This wiki has gone down hill. You realize nobody is on here but you. And also, remove the images Marvel Mutant and I added. You realize we have rights on those. Bopper31415 21:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 " We are going to remember this penguin as our vice president" - Macguy1 Succesful I just wanted to let you know now I am famous on wikia. I am very succesful. Bopper31415 18:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Ugh. Bopper31415 20:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Bopper31415 Hey kiddo! How's the wiki going. Bopper31415 00:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Bopper31415 Yo, Mac! I still feel sour about telling you off when I relized that it was that accursed Wikia contributer. So again man, Im sorry. Marvel Mutant 01:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Marvel Mutant I figured out that its was bopper who has been going on my acount. Please ban him from the wikiMarvel Mutant 19:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC)the Ultimate Spider-Man. Um...Hello? You still here? I'm still here. I can't belive you've still have hope for this wikia. I moved on from it! Samuari Macguy1 is a master Swordsmen.......♫ (talk) 04:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC)